1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chimney cap assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a chimney cap assembly employing a one-piece chimney cap and a collar member to prevent the passage of undesirable objects between the chimney chase and the chimney pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent proliferation of houses, townhouses and condominiums including non-masonry chimneys the shortcomings of prior chimney cap assemblies have become highly apparent. Specifically, and with reference to FIG. 1, non-masonry chimneys 1 are currently assembled with a chimney pipe 2 extending within a chimney chase 3. The gap 4 formed between the chimney pipe 2 and the chimney chase 3 must be covered to prevent the passage of undesirable objects between the chimney pipe 2 and the chimney chase 3.
This gap 4 is commonly covered by the application of a collar 5 to the outer wall 6 of the chimney pipe 2. The collar 5 also sits over a multiple piece chimney cap 7. The edge 8 of the collar 5 is securely sealed to the chimney pipe 2 through the application of caulk 9 at the joint where the collar 5 meets the chimney pipe 2. The multiple piece chimney cap 7 is generally formed with a flat plate 7a having an upwardly extending flange 7b secured thereto through the use of caulk 9a.
Over time, however, the caulk 9a bonding the upwardly extending flange 7b to the flat plate 7a is subjected to sitting water and other corrosive agents which cause the caulk joint therebetween to rot and require maintenance. This is highly undesirable for homeowners and may result in substantial damage where the seal is not properly and timely repaired. When the caulk rots in this manner, moisture, animals and other debris may enter the space between the chimney pipe and the chimney chase, causing substantial damage to the structure of the building. In addition, the chimney cap 7 is commonly made from unpainted galvanized steel, which is highly susceptible to rusting and corrosion.
As such, a need exists for an improved chimney cap assembly. The present invention provides such a chimney cap assembly.